Pink Phoenix
by Flyingswallow
Summary: Just like a phoenix she changed time and time again, overcoming the difficulties life threw her way. KakaSaku. Maybe lemon on late chapters. Enjoy! :


A/N: Okay so…first of all, this is my first fanfic in English (it IS the first one I wrote but never submitted it), by that I mean that I'm sorry if it's not okay. I'm Spanish and my English is quite bad so I hope this fanfic is more or less right writed..:S

This are a few annotations for reading:

"_thinking_"

"talking"

_flashback_

_**inner talking**_

**KakaSaku:**** "****Pink****Phoenix****" **

**Chapter 1: Return to Konoha**

A lonely figure was walking in the woods; the sound of her heels was the only thing that could be heard among the chirping of the birds and the sound of the warm breeze.

It was a summer day, and near the gates of Konoha, a 17 year-old Sakura Haruno was returning home after 1 and a half year-old mission in Suna gakure.

The kunoichi stopped a few meters to watch the beautiful surroundings. _"__It__has__been__a__year__…__but__finally__I__'__m__home__again__…"_

Sakura walked by the gates when Izumo and Kotetsu welcomed her

"Oh! It's you Sakura? Woah..it's been a long time, you are quite changed up!"Izumo said.

"Yeah…welcome home again, Sakura!"said Kotetsu while smiling at the girl

"Thank you so much Izumo, Kotetsu" Sakura bowed at both and went to the Hokage's tower to see Tsunade.

The pink haired girl knocked at the door and waited.

"_Crap!__It__might__be__Shizune__"_ the blonde Hokage hastily threw her bottle and cup of sake to the paper bin while grabbing a pen and starting to scribble furiously in a paper.

"Euh..uhmm..ejem…Come in!" Sakura smirked behind the door, she knew her mentor all too well.

"Hi, shishou…"Sakura entered the room looking at her teacher, who was pretending to be reading a report but the little trail of drool on the corner of her mouth told her otherwise. When she heard her voice, Tsunade looked up to see her young apprentice smiling at her.

"Oh! Sakura! Long time no see! How was your mission? Are you alright? My, my you've grown a lot!" Tsunade couldn't contain herself, she was really happy to see Sakura again. "Come on, let's celebrate that you've come back!" she slammed the bottle of sake on her desk, throwing away a pile of paperwork.

"Shishou…drinking is not good for your health" she sweatdropped at her shishou's antics.

"Shut up kiddo and let me enjoy." the blonde Hokage fired back while sipping from her cup.

"So…the mission? Successful as always, and yes, I'm alright." answered happily Sakura. "That reminds me…" the young girl started searching something in her bag "...here! The report, shishou."

Tsunade took the scroll from her apprentice's hand, and after reading it, she said

"Good, good..so, since you're here again and you've given me the report, you can go now. I'm sure your friends will be glad to see you again." she said smiling with maternal affection

"Yup! See you shishou!" and with that the kunoichi left.

After that, Sakura went home and threw her bag onto her bed and showered herself. Since it was summer in Konoha and it was really hot outside, she put on some black shorts, a green top with the Haruno circle, her black ninja sandals, and tied her red headband in her waist. She also tied her now middle-back length hair into a high pony tail.

Then, she went outside to see if she could find someone who wanted to train, or hang out with her or something.

"Hmm..it seems that with this heat, nobody wants to go outside." She mumbled to herself, then she spotted someone sitting in the shadow of a tree, near the training grounds "Uh? Who can it be?" She looked closely and she found out that it was no other than her former teacher, Hatake Kakashi, who was giggling like a school girl while reading his favourite Icha Icha: Violence.

"_**Crap**__**…**__**what**____**a**____**pervert..CHA!**__**" **_Inner Sakura said_.__ "__Yeahh__…"_ Agreed Sakura "_You__'__ll__see,__we__'__re__gonna__make__him__stop__reading__that__piece__of__shit!__"_ Sakura said to Inner Sakura while making a few handsigns. In a second, her body disappeared in a shower of sakura petals that flew with the help of the summer breeze. Gracefully, one of the petals landed a few meters from where Kakashi was reading.

"Hm?" The jounin stopped looking at the book laying in his hands, to look directly at the petal and then he returned his gaze back to his book "Sakura I can feel your chakra, stop playing games and show yourself." the silver-haired jounin said coolly.

The petal poofed and behind the clouds of smoke appeared a pouting Sakura.

"Uhngg..Kakashi-sensei, you're no fun!" she replied.

"It wasn't my intention to be funny, anyway, so I see that you've returned Sakura." He flipped a page, still not making eye contact with the kunoichi.

"Yup, this morning. So I was wondering if someone would like to spar with me, even if it's hot…Kakashi-sensei? Would you want to train a lil'?" she pouted again, making her best puppy eyes.

Kakashi looked up only to find her nearly crying and pouting cutely.

"Okay..okay. But Sakura, don't call me sensei. I'm not your teacher anymore, besides we're equals now, I heard you made up to jounin, right?" the jounin said while snapping his precious book closed and hiding it in his back pouch.

"Yes, and okay, Kakashi-se..umm..Kakashi" She started walking to the middle of the training grounds and adopted a cat stance, while Kakashi only looked at her, waiting for her to attack.

"Ready, Sakura?" the silver haired male inquired

"I was born ready!" the kunoichi said cockily. All of a sudden she made a lot of handsigns really fast and disappeared. _"__When__ has __she__gotten__so__fast?__"_ Kakashi thought while looking sideways to his left to see where she had gone.

"I'm right here!" a leather gloved fist connected with his cheek, sending him flying a few metres away.

"Hahaha…are you getting old on me, Kakashi?" she looked at his lying form from her position, the older jounin still hadn't moved an inch. "Kakashi are you okay?" she took a few steps towards him and then she froze when his figure poofed and transformed into a log. She jumped just in time to see Kakashi's hand emerge from the ground and she threw some shurikens at it.

The hand disappeared with a soft poof too.

"**GWARRGH!** The nerve of that man!" the pink-haired kunoichi growled as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Suiton…" she heard coming from her surroundings. "Suryuudan no Jutsu!" _"__Fuck!__"_ Sakura thought, when a huge water dragon came after her, washing her away.

"I hate you Kakashiii!" she shouted while she was drowned by the huge amount of water coming down onto her. The big wave slammed her against a nearby tree and she fell on the ground coughing for air.

"Tsch!.." Sakura started to stand up. Her clothes stuck to her everywhere, her hair was completely wet, and her lips slightly parted from sparing. Just the sight of her like that made Kakashi loose his breath. _**"**__**Kami,**____**she**____**really**____**has**____**changed**__**…"**_ _"__But__what__the__hell__I__'__m__thinking?__Okay,__I__must__finish__this__now!__"_

Kakashi disappeared, and appeared behind Sakura, throwing a punch that was easily dodged by her stepping to the left. Sakura looked at Kakashi, and then all went black _"__Oh,__shit__…__.I__forgot_" Was the last thing she thought.

When she woke up, she saw Kakashi grinning.

"Stop grinning like an idiot, you dumbass…" she growled. "It wasn't fair! You used your sharingan on me!"

"Well, since you've been like 1 year away, I thought that you were going to be more careful with my sharingan. Maybe I was wrong…but you should really pay more attention to your surrondings." Kakashi helped Sakura to stand up again.

When she got up, she found that Kakashi was looking at her quite oddly, his onyx and crimson eyes looking at her like he could see her soul.

"Well..umm..euh..I..ha-have to..go, well..See you around! Bye!" Sakura, who was red as a tomato, left.

"_Why the hell was he looking at me, that way?"_

_**A/N:**_ _YAYUS! Hi everyone, this is my longest fanfic and I thought I should start posting it since it's been soo long since I started it (it was the first one, actually) and I never got to post it. So I thought that maybe if I reposted it again it would encourage me to end it or something. I really, really, REALLY hope you like this fic. It's like my little baby and it would please me greatly if you guys like it. So please, read and review, there will be more chapters coming soon!_


End file.
